Danny Phantom untitled II
by mrturtle518
Summary: Sam is dead and its vlads fault. Danny and co. try to stop him. as usual summary sux. sequel to my first story Danny Phantom untitled. u dont have to have read book one to understanf. it might hlp though
1. Chapter 1

Danny rolled over in his sleep. He could replay the moment in his mind so clearly. He saw Sam running to seek shelter behind the ghost shield Danny made. It was then, that Danny looked in her eyes that he realized he loved her. It was too late to say anything. The RV burst and fire shrouded Danny's view.

When he first woke up on a field he saw Tuckers grim face and knew she had gone. Danny felt warm tears fill up his eyes. He was crying. And the whole thing was Jazz's fault but Danny didn't blame her.

Danny opened his eyes. It was their second night on the field. Danny looked around and saw his mother. She had tried her best to comfort her. Danny remembered:

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She said hugging him.

"Mom, I'm gonna kill Vlad." Danny cried. "I swear, I'll kill him."

"That's ok honey." Maddie said, holding him. "But the world isn't going to end." She said.

Danny finished remembering. Nothing else mattered to him except for the fact that Sam was gone from his world. He stood up and walked around. The shield had damaged him. He had to hold it for so long. He knew now he was ready to kill.

He waited till the others were awake. "Guys, I'm ready to go now." Danny said. He would have to carry everyone.

"Danny you aren't strong enough." Jack said. Jazz was silent. She knew inside her head that it was her fault Sam died.

"Jazz, I know that you were just saving our family. I don't blame you." Danny said.

Later Danny was high in the air. He was going to kill Vlad but he could start with the looser under him.

Dan Phantom was under him. He landed his family.

"How did you escape?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I know you don't trust me but you cant go to Vlads house." Dan said.

"Yeah right." Danny said.

Dan grinned. One down was enough to turn Danny evil.

Dan stood smiling and didn't realize Danny charged at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a girl was watching Danny threw a crystal ball. She knew him from somewhere. She knew the boy.

Sam Manson watched Danny fight.

(bum bum bum! Ok guys two reviews an update. :D ok. I no u wanna know

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Danny looked tired. He had been flying them all day. He landed. He didn't want to rest but he had to. He rested in the woods where the guys in white wouldn't find him. He changed into a human again.

He was the first asleep in the "campsite". He remembered back when he and Sam first met:

Danny was yawning as the teacher said that they would enjoy this year together. It was then that he saw her. Samantha Manson walked into the room late.

"Um, sorry I'm late, Tucker was being stupid and he stole my backpack." Sam said.

"Its quite alright. You must be Samantha Manson?"

"Just Sam." Sam said. "Where should I sit?"

"Why don't you sit down next to Daniel Fenton?" the teacher said.

"Ok." Sam said.

Once she sat down Danny blabbed away: "Hi! My name isnt Daniel its Danny, and my parents are ghost hunters and I keep on talking, I am such a spazz." Danny grinned nervously.

"Right." Sam said. "I'm gonna pay attention to the teacher." She said turning around. Danny spoke so loud that the whole class was staring at him.

"Looks like Fenturd has a new girlfriend." Dash said.

"I barely know her!" Danny said.

"You just told her your life story." Dash said. Danny didn't want to look like a fool in front of Sam so he challenged Dash to a fight after school. "You're on Fentonio." Dash said.

Danny looked down, he knew he was in trouble now.

After school Sam was trying to talk him out of it. "Look Danny, you don't have to do this." Sam said, pulling his arm.

"No, I do." Danny said. At lunch Sam introduced Danny to Tucker.

"No dude, she's right." Tucker said.

"Guys, I have to finish what I started."

Danny saw Dash. He clenched his fists. He actually got three good punches in but Dash took control. He rammed Danny in the stomach with his knees. Danny grabbed his ears and kneed him in the face. Dash threw him across the way.

Danny curled in a ball. Dash left and Danny unclenched.

It was then that Sam and Danny had the first romance blush scene. "Danny that is the bravest thing any boy has ever done for me." Sam said blushing. Danny also blushed.

"Hey, do you guys wanna see my Dad's ghost machine?" Danny asked.

Danny sat up in the woods. It was midnight. He started to fly around. He looked down and saw someone.

"Hey! Who are you?" Danny asked flying down. he saw someone in a red suit. "Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Danny! I've been looking for you everywhere." Valerie said. She ran up and hugged him.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I want to help. I don't care that you're the ghost boy Danny." Valerie said. She scooted closer.

Danny was uncomfortable. He knew Valerie liked him still. "Um lets get back to camp."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

from far away Sam was watching. She tried to remember him. Someone pointed at the screen. "This is who you destroy." The voice said.

(A/n ill update after 2 reveiws yall. 


	3. Dannys deBLOCKED

Danny and Valerie were flying everybody. Danny moved a lot faster with Valerie carrying half of them.

After three hours of flying, Danny saw the castle. Danny landed. "Guys, I want you to stay here. This is between me and Vlad." Danny said.

He went intangible and walked threw the walls. Vlad was no where to be found. Danny went into his private study. He saw the fireplace and walked over to it. He grinned as he pulled the football down.

Danny walked down the stairs and gasped. Standing right in front of him was:

"Sam?" Danny asked. He ran over to her.

"Danny?" Sam said.

"Sam!" Danny hugged her. He was shocked when she flipped him upside down.

"Danny, run." Sam said before she caught on fire and started to attack him. Danny dodged every blow.

"Sam? I don't wanna hurt you." Danny said. "I love you!"

these words froze Sam for a split second. She snapped out of it and got up. "I have to kill you." Sam said with tears in her eyes. "If I don't, Vlad will kill me." She cried.

"S-Sam." Danny cried. "Do what you must." Danny said. "Kill me."

Sam struck him down. He was barely alive now. "Sam," Danny looked in her eyes.

She bent down and kissed him. "Good bye Danny" she said with tears in her eyes. Danny was dead.

Valerie and everyone else witnessed it all. Sam looked back and cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We are here to honor a great kid. He saved us all countless times and we are sorry he is gone." A man said. The man was Jack fenton. Everyone at the funeral was crying.

Danny lay in a casket. Sam was no where to be seen.

With one last word, Danny was gone from the world.

(A/N I no its quick but it isn't even close to being done. PLEASE REVIEW. After 4 since I got soo many before I will update. I no u all wanna no what happens next. Like how Sam lived.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" a voice asked. He looked around. All around him were doors. The boy got up and went into one that looked just like his bedroom door. His bedroom was right there. He realized it wasn't really his bedroom but where he would want to live.

He looked around and saw the window. He opened it and saw it. A big door oddly shaped. Ghosts were lining up to get in. the boy flew over and asked a ghost with a big nose:

"Where does that lead?" the boy asked.

"To the real world." The ghost said. "The human zone."

"And why do we want to leave?" the boy asked.

"Some, like me, want to visit our family, others like him, (he pointed at Skulker) want to reek havoc." The ghost said.

"My family?" the boy asked. He tried to remember.

"You must be new ghost. It takes a little while to remember who you are or how you died." The big nose said.

The boy started to fly around. He found a similar portal really far away. No one was waiting in line for this one. He looked threw and saw a man turn into a ghost. He felt a certain hatred for this man but couldn't remember why.

He went back to his room and fell asleep. He had a dream.

He was gazing into a gothic looking girls eyes. She was crying. "Sam. Its Ok." A voice said. Sam! He remembered her.

"Danny, I can't believe Gregor was a fake." She cried. Danny? Did that voice belong to him?

He remembered something else. He looked in a mirror at a restaurant. He saw his reflection. He changed though. He wore a different suit and his eyes and hair changed.

Another moment he remembered was walking into the big door from the other side. He wore a suit opposite the one he wore when he changed. His hand brushed against a switch.

He woke up and looked at his room. He remembered it all. "Sam, Tucker." Danny said.

He looked down and realized he was Fenton and not Phantom. He tried to change into a ghost but couldn't.

He waited in line. When he got out he rushed upstairs. Well, he flew upstairs. Through the floor.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny said. Jack and Maddie were sitting at the table crying.

"Danny!" Maddie got up and tried to hug him. She went right threw him though.

"Mom, Dad!" I guess I'm a ghost. Danny thought. He told them aloud.

Danny was back but so was trouble.

PLEEZE REVIEW I HAD TO UPDATE SO U NO IT ISNT OVER PLEASE REVEIW


	5. END

Sam and Tucker gasped as Danny floated threw the floor of Sam's house.

"Guys, my parents have been working on a machine to change a ghost into a human." He said before they could say anything.

"D-Danny?" Sam asked running over to him. She tried to hug him but couldn't.

"Sorry Sam, I'm a ghost now." Danny said. "I just wanted you guys to know and now I have to get back home to the machine.

Danny looked into the big machine. It was almost as big as the ghost portal. He walked inside it. His parents threw the switch.

When the machine stopped his parents looked inside. Danny was gone. He was behind them.

"Mom, Dad, its not right. I'm supposed to be dead. I cant just pass up death every time. I already half died once and I kept living." Danny was crying. "I'm sorry." Danny said. And with that he flew into the ghost zone.

Sam and Tucker and Jazz ran in. they saw their parents crying and knew it was too late. Danny was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but im out of Ideas for now. Ill keep writing though. More DP u can count on that. U can also submit story ideas for me.


End file.
